My Shooting Star
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Yeah, I can't say anything without giving anything away so read if you like. Quick one-shot


**So this story is for anyone who has ever found someone they really loved and the other didn't feel the same way, but sure enough there will always be someone else waiting for you with open arms and will love you to the fullest. (how cheesy of me)**

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.  
**  
I'm such an idiot, I just had to fall in love it was all nothing, but a mistake. I should've listened to Kaito he was right as always, I just I don't know. "Why is there a thing called love?" I scream with a hoarse throat. I was tired of running, but my legs wouldn't stop they just wanted to continue to run from the scene I had just made. I ripped of my black gown and my cap flew off some time ago I didn't care if I would have to pay for it.

Nothing really matters with a broken heart. I wore tight long sleeved v-neck pink shirt, I wore a red and pink striped scarf, a denim pleated skirt, dark pink socks that went up to my mid thighs, and black boots that went up to my knees and had a bit of heel. I had my hair curled at the end, I wore my standard red bow, but my hair was half up, I had a bit of pink blush on, rose colored lipstick, and mascara. I wanted to look nice for both my graduation and confession, but it was all in vain.

"He's no good for you." "You'll see." "Why are you such an idiot?" "I hate you get out of my way." Kaito's cruel words echoing in my head, but why did he look so sad when I was rejected? It was such a harsh rejection I fell in love with my tutor, Dexter. I confessed to him when I got on stage to accept my graduation certificate. He was very embarrassed he said I was too young for him even though we're the same age he probably meant literally and that I was just not his type. He apologized saying that he didn't mean to lead me on. That was an absolute lie he kissed me fully on the lips even added his tongue stealing my first kiss.

"Everything I heard about love is just a lie" I sob finally collapsing onto the ground wailing and screaming curses.

_Shooting Star  
_  
I hear my phone beginning to jingle and I ignore it going back to feeling sorry for myself, but my phone continuously rings. "Oh for the love of" I say and pick up my phone. "What do you want" I say in a demanding voice although my voice cracks in the middle.

"I want to know if you're alright excuse me for asking" a deep voice says and I instantly recognizing the voice.

"If you're calling to say I told you so please let me stop you right now I realized you were right and I was wrong isn't that good enough for you?" I ask wiping my tears away pulling my knees into my chest.

"No I just thought I should help comfort you with your two friends who went to a different high school and probably don't know a thing yet" Kaito says in a calm voice.  
"I don't need your pity" I say coldly nearly ready to hang up on him.

"Don't even think about it Momoko" he says and I groan.

"How'd you know?" I glower at my pink phone.

"I'm your counterpart no one knows you better than me" he says and I could tell he was smirking right about now.

"Why do you even care about me? You have a girlfriend you know" I shout at him betting I popped one of his eardrums.

"Not anymore" I hear him say slowly.

"Wait why?" I ask suddenly interested in our discussion.

"Well, little miss nosy after our fight I had a fight with her she told me exactly 'it's me or her, you'll choose me of course instead of that stupid girl right.' I told her if she really did like me she would never make me choose. Then she dumps her soda on me and that's when I realize how selfish she was" he says with a sigh. "I guess you were right about her if only I had listened."

I pause for a moment trying to choose the right words, but so many questions filled my mind. Kaito went out with the prettiest and richest girl in Tokyo (Miyako traveled to Hokkaido) no man would ever leave her no matter what, so why did he? "I guess we're very much a like" I sigh how we both chose the wrong person to fall for.

"Yeah, Momoko where exactly are you I want to see you" he says and I feel my cheeks flush.

"The old shrine on top of that hill near our favorite sweet shop for old fashioned Japanese sweets" I say.

"Ok I'll see you in five" he says and then hangs up.

***five minutes later***

"Jump in" he says giving me a smile as he leaned over to the other side and popped open the other door.

"So what exactly are you planning?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"You'll see" he says and begins to drive. "Momoko I'm sorry" he says softly using one of his hands to grab one of mine. I give him a questioning look and he sighs. "Our fight I said such harsh words I'm sorry" he says looking at me for a second and his view goes back to the road.

"I did too, I think we should just call it even" I say looking down at our hands. He rubs his thumb against the side of my hand reassuring me.

"We're here" he says putting his car into park and undoes both of our seat belts. I looked around we were surrounded by a garden filled with only pink and red flowers and a cherry blossom tree right in the center of it all.

"This is amazing how did you find it?" I ask captivated by the garden's beauty.

"I came here for a wedding once not too many people know about it" he says opening the door for me and helps me out. He goes to the back of the car and grabs a picnic basket and a bottle of dessert wine.

"We're minors Kaito I don't think so" I say crossing my arms.

"Come on Momoko you need to let loose a little and alcohol always helps a broken heart mend" he says giving me a smirk.

"That's the first" I say sarcastically and he laughs and we make our way down to the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Momoko how exactly do you feel about me?" He asks with a serious expression.

"What do you mean exactly?" I ask with a questioning look and he just laughs.

"You're the most clueless person I have ever met" he says with a chuckle.

_Beep Beep Beep  
_  
I look down at my belt and I look to Brick who nods. "Let's both go it'll be faster that way" he says and I nod.

Hard Brick

Hyper Blossom

***after fighting and defeating Mojo*  
**  
"Hey Blossom look" Brick says pointing up at the sky. "It's a shooting star" he says and I smirk at him.

"That's an airplane silly a shooting star goes-" before I knew it Brick pulls me in and plants a loving kiss on my lips it was short and sweet unlike my first one that had felt unnatural, this one was amazing completely natural and I even felt shocks running throughout my body. I kissed him back and he wraps his arms around my waist following his lead I put my arms around his neck and sure enough as we shared such sweet kisses a real shooting star passed over our heads.


End file.
